Javier Vazquez
Background Born in Santiago, Cuba on April 27, 1976, Javier Vazquez came to the United States at the age of four. He grew up in El Monte, California and started wrestling as a sophomore at Arroyo High School at the age of 15. In 1994 he placed 3rd at the CIF wrestling tournament and continued his stellar high school career by placing 4th in the Southern Section Masters tournament. He was just one match away from placing in the high school state wrestling championships, ending up in the top 12 in the state at 130 lbs. He was voted team captain in both his junior and senior years. He continued his wrestling career at Mt. San Antonio College where he again proved himself to be one of “the best of the best” by finishing 7th in the state and being voted team captain for his leadership on and off the mat. In 1997 Javier started learning Jiu-Jitsu under the renowned Carlson Gracie Team. He competed in every Jiu-Jitsu and submission tournament he could and eventually found himself in the fight game. His first no-holds-barred match was at Neutral Grounds in 1998 which resulted in a decision. Several more fights in smaller venues followed and he then took time off from fighting to train and compete in Jiu-Jitsu. After only 5 years of training he earned his black belt from the Carlson Gracie Team. In 2005 Javier won the North American Trials for the ADCC Submission Wrestling World Championship, but dropped out before competition due to a groin injury. UFC career Vazquez beat Mike Brown in a Featherweight match up on the Preliminary Card at UFC 4 by Unanimous decision, Vazquex lost to Cub Swanson at UFC 10 by Unanimous decision, Vazquez lost his next fight against Tiequan Zhang at UFC 15 by Unanimous decision, Vazquez won his next fight at UFC 22 against Fredson Paixao by Unanimous decision, Vazquez lost to Leonard Garcia by TKO at UFC 29, Vazquez lost to Manvel Gamburyan by Unanimous decision at UFC on Non Stop Sport 2, Vazquez beat Kenny Florian by Unanimous decision in the prelims for Fight night 11, Vazquez lost to Marvin White by TKO at Fight Night 14, Vazquez beat Mike Brown by Unanimous decision at UFC 48. MMA record |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4 - 5 - 0 | Mike Brown | Unanimous decision | UFC 48 | 8 September 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | MGM Grand, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3 - 5 - 0 | Marvin White | Unanimous decision | UFN 14 | July 17 , 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 2.39 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3 - 4 - 0 | Kenny Florian | Unanimous decision | UFN 11 | May 18, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Palms resort and casino, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2 - 4 - 0 | Manvel Gamburyan | Unanimous decision | UFC on NSS 2 | 28 April 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | O2 Arena, London, England | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Lost |align=center| 2 - 3 - 0 | Leonard Garcia | TKO (Punch) | UFC 29 | 27 March 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 1.45 | Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 2 - 0 | Fredson Paixao | Unanimous decision | UFC 22 | February 10, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | MGM Grand, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 2 - 0 | Tiequan Zhang | Unanimous decision | UFC 15 | January 9, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 1 - 1 - 0 | Cub Swanson | Unanimous decision | UFC 10 | December 12, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 0 - 0 | Mike Brown | Unanimous decision | UFC 4 | November 18, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |}